The Spirit Detectives
by Tehshi
Summary: Kagome thinks most of her problems are over since the jewel is almost complete and she can have a fresh new start at another school, but what happens when the Spirit Detectives enter her life? Is she ever going to be normal again?
1. Chapter 1

Note:

_**Youko's thought**_

_Anyone's thought_

_'_Hiei's thought'

* * *

"What?!" Kagome yelled as her mother had just gotten done telling her that she was 

transferring schools.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but we prefer it'd be better for you to get a fresh new start at this school for

your senior year. With all the time you've been spending in the past, it'd be even harder it get your

grades back up if you stayed at your current school," Her mother tried explaining. Kagome groaned.

"What about all my friends?" she asked, trying to convince her mom but she knew deep down it

really wouldn't help at all.

"Kagome honey, I'm sure you'll make new friends." She responded. _Psshh. Yeah right. That's _

_what they always say._ Kagome thought to herself grumbling.

"You should start getting all your stuff together because you start on Monday, which is actually

tomorrow," suggested her mother. Then she put a hand on her daughter shoulders, trying to comfort

her, "Don't worry, it'll be just fine." Then smiled and went back to tending the food for tonight's dinner.

Kagome sulked as she headed back to her room, plopping down on her bed.

In another place…

"Urameshi did you know that there's a new student coming our school?" asked Kuwabara as he

walked along side Yusuke, his hands in his pockets.

"So what?" Yusuke asked back annoyed, "It's not like it's a big deal, we get new students all the time."

"I thought it was sort of strange though; transferring during senior year and all."

"You know who really cares? Definitely not me. You're acting like this is as strange as seeing a flying pig."

"Well I was just wondering. Sheesh. When have you become so 'I don't give a damn about anything'?"

"Um, since you met me." He stated back in a matter-of-fact tone. Kuwabara just glared at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're being an idiot over something so small."

"Who you calling an idiot?!" he yelled as he swung his fist at Yusuke, but before anything really

happened, Botan appeared.

"Ahhh!" Kuwabara went too hid behind Yusuke. Botan just giggled and stated,

"Koenma had another mission for you guys."

"Again?" Yusuke asked with an exasperated sigh, "We just got back form one!"

"What about Heidi and Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"On, they're already there." She opened up a portal and the three headed in.

Kagome

Kagome stifled a yawn as she got into her bed. She had just spent the last 4 hours preparing

for her new school. Doing things like, getting her backpack ready, organizing all her school supplies,

and cleaning out all the junk she had acquired over the past year. Mumbling to herself she slipped

underneath the covers curling into a small ball, falling into a deep sleep.

With Yusuke and the gang hours earlier

"So what do you want toddler?" Yusuke asked nonchalantly.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Koenma yelled. He coughed into his hand and started,

"We have been recently updated that a jewel called The Jewel of Fours Souls has

almost been completed. I want you guys to be on the look out for strong amounts of energy at a

time. As soon as you guys have it bring it back here immediately so we can keep it secure in case it

got into the wrong hands."

"Why would you want need a stupid jewel anyhow?" Yusuke asked.

"Would you stop interrupting and let me explain!" Koenma shouted as he stood in his chair.

Sitting back down he continued,

"The "stupid jewel" you are referring to gives the wielder implausible amount of power. Even

the shard will at least quadruple your strength if not more. The only reason I am bringing this up now

is because, like I said earlier, it's almost complete. If the jewel were to fall into the wrong hands," he

paused and shuddered, "I wouldn't be able to say what damage it could cause."

Kurama thought about the information on this jewel. _I wonder who possesses it now. How was _

_a powerful jewel like that broken anyway? _Youko added.

_Youko__ we are not going to take__ it__ for ourselves. _

"That's your whole mission," Koenma said breaking everyone's thoughts, "I will be contacting

you guys in the future to see how far you have gotten."

**So what do you guys think? Is it good?**** If I don't get enough reviews I won't continue this because then it would be a waste of my time. Hope you enjoyed it. If I do get enough reviews I will be updating monthly, maybe even weekly if I get a lot. I'll let you guys vote on the pairing.**

**Votes:**

**Kurama****: 0**

**Hiei****: 0**

**Kuwabara: 0**

**Yusuke: 0**

**Until next time. ****Ja**** ne!**

**Tehshi**


	2. ANVotes

**Just wanted to update you guys on the votes! Come on people! I'll only take votes until chapter 4 so hurry and get your vote in! Also, you may vote for two, yes TWO people.**

**Kurama: 23**

**Hiei: 21**

I've eliminated the rest since only Kurama and Hiei are actually close to winning. xD;; Keep on voting guys! It's really close!


End file.
